ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trencard Ryoga
A Trencardean copy of Ryoga Appearance Trencard Ryoga has the originals face: his jaw, his nose, his brow however, his mouth is full of sharpened shark's teeth his head is completely bald and his eyes are pupil-less. And creeping under his skin, black veins pulse darkly. Background Enraged and wild, Trencard Ryoga was cast aside by the aliens only to be used as a terror weapon. Style While Trencard Ryoga has developed a number of original moves he isn’t a match for the original’s general skill honed by days of hard training and fighting between himself and other martial artists. However while his overall agility and dodging speed can’t measure up as a alien/human hybrid his invulnerability even outshines Lime’s allowing him to survive even fatal damage. Special Technique Nendō Hōdan (' Telekinetic Shell):' Trencard Ryoga’s telekinetic energy is incredibly condensed and concentrated creating a sort of armor that allows him to perform telekinetic feats through physical contact. The armor is strong enough to allow him to grab ki attacks with his bare hands. Mettayatara Metsubushi (Indiscriminate Blindness): An extremely refined variation of the Bakusai Tenketsu that causes a cloud of dust and smoke to rise out of the ground in a thousand tiny eruptions. The technique makes it impossible to not only see where your going, but also make use of any audio or emotional cues either as the dust literally swallows the entire battlefield. Furthermore each separate molecule of dust is saturated with Trencard Ryoga’s ki causing it to stick to the aura of any living thing and migrate towards its center. This means it won't just stick to the body, but get into the nose, mouth, ears and eyes. Shishi Hokoudan (Lion Roar Shot/Bullet): this is a blast of emotive ki fueled by depression. By concentrating his depression and anger into his ki, Ryouga is able to unleash a massive blast of energy from his palms. As ki generated by depression and anger is ‘heavy,’ by projecting it into the air, Ryoga (when executing the Perfect version of this technique) creates a massive sphere of ki that can decimate a whole city block. Since Ryoga is ‘emotionally hollow’ after the attack, he himself is unaffected by the blast. However, he can be distracted out of this state and thus hit by the blast too. when utilized with the Nendō Hōdan he can concentrate the attack much more creating a small'' pin-prick Shishi Hokoudan that instead of spreading the concussive force across the entire body, would be directed into a narrow cone. '''Seirensho Tenketsu (Intense Heat Organization/Smelting Point):' After mastery of the Bakusai Tenketsu, the normal final development of that family of construction based martial arts is the Seirensho Tenketsu. Rather than causing an explosion of a target, it vibrates it to the point of melting, then separates and rearranges the atoms into desired metals. This requires a very high degree of tolerance to heat, as well as a very fine control of the affected elements themselves through infusions of ki. As part of the training, one must be able to use the breaking point on liquids and to be able to separate heavy elements from light ones in a solution. It has little direct combat application, but Ryouga had hoped to be able to use it to heat water headed towards him, thus not triggering his curse (after being cured, that became redundant). Satsugai Tenketsu (Killing Point): This terrifying technique is a bastardization of the Seirensho Tenketsu, and not a “true” Killing Point (thus it could also be called the Heki or False Satsugai Tenketsu). In essence, it “smelts” a living creature by boiling all the free water in a target’s body, creating a hissing/screaming sound that rises in pitch. Contact must last for several seconds, but after that time, death is an absolute certainty. The target first swells from the increase in pressure, before breaks in the skin erupt to let out steam. While the target does not explode, it is torn to shreds and cooked alive from the inside – an incredibly painful and horrifying experience. Category:Trenchard